In previous patent applications, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/097,204, now abandoned, and PCT/FR2007/001042, filed Jun. 22, 2007, each of which expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, the present applicant has described a new method for detecting some low electromagnetic frequency electromagnetic signals in diluted filtrates of the culture medium of certain bacteria and viruses, as well as in diluted plasma of patients infected by the same agents. The electromagnetic signals (EMS) were believed to be produced by certain defined nanostructures induced by the microorganisms, in high dilutions of in water, the nanostructures being previously removed by filtration.
See (each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference):    U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,978, WO 00/17638 A (Digibio; Benveniste, Jacques; Guillonnet, Didier) 30 Mar. 2000 (2000-03-30).    U.S. Ser. No. 09/787,781, now abandoned, WO 00/17637 A (Digibio; Benveniste, Jacques; Guillonnet, Didier) 30 Mar. 2000 (2000-03-30).    U.S. Ser. No. 09/720,634, now abandoned, WO 00/01412 A (Digibio; Benveniste, Jacques; Guillonnet, Didier) 13 Jan. 2000 (2000-01-13).    FR 2,811,591 A (Digibio) 18 Jan. 2002 (2002-01-18).    FR 2,700,628 A (Benvenistre Jacques) 22 Jul. 1994 (1994-07-22).    Benveniste J. et al: “Remote Detection Of Bacteria Using An Electromagnetic/Digital Procedure”, Faseb Journal, Fed. Of American Soc. For Experimental Biology, Bethesda, Md., US, No. 5, Part 2, 15 Mar. 1999 (1999-03-15), page A852, XP008059562 ISSN: 0892-6638.    Thomas et al: “Activation Of Human Neutrophils By Electronically Transmitted Phorbol-Myristate Acetate” Medical Hypotheses, Eden Press, Penrith, US, vol. 54, no. 1, January 2000 (2000-01), pages 33-39, XP008002247, ISSN: 0306-9877.    Benveniste J. et al.: “Qed And Digital Biology” Rivista Di Biologia, Universita Degli Studi, Perugia, IT, vol. 97, no. 1, January 2004 (2004-01), pages 169-172, XP008059428 ISSN: 0035-6050.    Benveniste J. et al.: “A Simple And Fast Method For In Vivo Demonstration Of Electromagnetic Molecular Signaling (Ems) Via High Dilution Or Computer Recording” FASEB Journal, Fed. Of American Soc. For Experimental Biology, Bethesda, Md., US, vol. 13, no. 4, Part 1, 12 Mar. 1999 (1999-03-12), page A163, Abstr. No. 016209, XP008037356 ISSN: 0892-6638.    Benveniste J: “Biological effects of high dilutions and electromagnetic transmission of molecular signal” [Progress In Neonatology; 25th National Conference Of Neonatology] S. Karger Ag, P.O. Box, Allschwilerstrasse 10, CH-4009 Basel, Switzerland; S. Karger Ag, New York, N.Y., USA Series: Progres En Neonatologie (ISSN 0251-5601), 1995, pages 4-12, XP009070841; and 25ES Journees Nationales De Neonatologie; Paris, France; May 26-27, 1995 ISSN: 3-8055-6208-X.    Benveniste et al.: “Abstract 2392” FASEB Journal, Fed. Of American Soc. For Experimental Biology, Bethesda, Md., US, 22 Apr. 1998 (1998-04-22), page A412, XP009070843 ISSN: 0892-6638.    Benveniste et al.: “Abstract 2304” FASEB Journal, Fed. Of American Soc. For Experimental Biology, Bethesda, Md., US, 28 Apr. 1994 (1994-04-28), page A398, XP009070844 ISSN: 0892-6638.
See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,412,340, 7,081,747, 6,995,558, and 6,952,652, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.